


Change of Plans

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Change of Plans

"I can't believe it," Harry groaned. "Tonight's the Ministry Ball and you have new dress robes. Tomorrow's Christmas and then we're supposed to go to the Burrow for Boxing Day—"

"Instead you'll be spending some time in bed. Resting," Severus added when Harry's fevered eyes looked hopeful. He was glad to see that while Harry was ill he clearly wasn't at death's door. Not if the idea of sex was still appealing.

Harry heaved a sigh and then closed his eyes. "That's not nearly as much fun."

"I suspect not." Severus pulled the blankets up over Harry's shoulders and then brushed the back of his hand over Harry's flushed cheek.

Severus stood and started to walk away when Harry reached out a hand. Severus grasped it and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I shall return shortly," he said quietly. "With tea and a book."

"All right," Harry replied sleepily and let go of Severus's hand.

Severus watched as Harry's breathing evened out before leaving quietly to go get the various supplies he'd need for a day spent at Harry's side. He planned to enjoy it because he knew by tomorrow Harry would be much improved and therefore a much more difficult patient.


End file.
